


Lived a Little Dark, Lived a Little Rough and That’s Alright

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: Gabriel/Sam - in each other's arms before the Angel dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lived a Little Dark, Lived a Little Rough and That’s Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunicHealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicHealer/gifts).



> Hope I linked this to the right account, haha! Here's your prompt :3 Title loosely taken from the lyrics of Devildriver - I Dreamed I Died.

 

❖

Sam’s fingers are bloody and torn, but he clutches Gabriel to his side with all the strength he has left. His vision is swimming and dark, just barely good enough to see the pale, weak Angel writhing in pain beneath him.

“Gabe,” he tries to say, but nothing comes out of his mouth and he feels like someone has gripped his voice box and yanked it right out of him. “Gabriel,” he manages to squeeze out after all, forcing himself. The former Trickster gropes around blindly for Sam’s hand, seeking reassurance.

“Hey Sasquatch,” he grinds out somewhere between the gurgling of blood in his throat.

Sam wants to take Gabe and run, to save them even at the cost of the world burning up in Lucifer’s misguided wrath, but it’s too late – the fallen angel is already so close, wielding a sword of flame and darkness. He’s ready to make his move, but Sam has no intention of going with his plan. There would be no final, massive showdown. He just wants to save Gabriel.

“Oh, _brother.”_ Lucifer’s mouth twists up in a wicked attempt at a smile. “Not you too,” he practically whines, dropping his arms down in mock defeat. “Another one gone over a human,” he shakes his head in disappointed. “Did the burning of infant Nephilim teach you _nothing_?”

“Fuck you,” Sam spits out, looking him directly in the eyes. He may be the fucking Devil, but he’s standing between a Winchester and his Angel, which you should never _ever_ want to do.  

“Sam,” Gabriel calls hoarsely, his fists balled in the younger Hunter’s jacket. “Don’t.”

He’s practically begging.

“You should listen to him, you know,” Lucifer giggles gleefully. “You don’t stand the ghost of a chance.” He’s entirely too pleased with his own joke for Sam’s liking and he’s ready to _punch_ the bastard if he has to resort to that.

But Gabriel’s hand tightens around his wrist and he feels a tug on it. It’s the sign they’ve used before, a signal for Sam to close his eyes – usually in a much safer and intimate situation, but he obeys anyway. He doesn’t even think about it, he just does it. He trusts Gabriel, though he’s worried. Whatever the Angel is going to do, Sam doesn’t like the possibility of.

“Hey Sam,” Gabriel’s hand is on his cheek; trembling. Sam blindly puts his own over it, feeling the fading warmth of his Angel’s body. He chokes back unintelligible words which are bubbling up in his chest.

“I think I might be falling for you.” Sam feels, rather than seeing, the wide grin on the former Trickster’s face. He can’t stop his closed eyes  from watering. Lucifer, surprisingly, doesn’t mock him for crying at the scene of the final battle, in fact he’s silently watching them. Uncomprehending.

“Gabe, I-,” Sam starts, but then he feels the last of the warmth in his Angel’s hands seep away and he’s thrown backwards. Even his firmly closed eyelids flash with brightness and he thinks he can hear Lucifer scream. Or maybe it’s him, still pulling at the empty space where Gabriel had been merely a fraction of a second before.

When he finally opens his eyes, he notices he’s in a giant, smoking crater. Lucifer is not far off, swaying on his feet. He might be saying something in a language Sam has never heard of, but doesn’t care to learn of at the moment, because he’d rather chop off the Devil’s head with one clean sweep of his own sword. Which is exactly what he does, pushing all his frustration, confusion and anger into one thrust. He doesn’t hesitate and suddenly, it’s over.

He’s just barely holding himself together; his whole body is wrecked by deep, sharp sobs and he just can’t stop the tears from flowing now. He’s somehow survived the blast of Grace which burned the ground for miles around, but Gabriel – his Angel, his _everything,_ has vanished from existence without a trace. The Archangel had sacrificed himself for them again.

❖

Three months after the defeat of Lucifer, Sam still misses Gabe so much he’s ready to rip his own heart out and join him in Heaven, despite how strongly he hates almost everybody else up there. He won’t though, because deep down, he knows they will meet again. Yeah, Gabriel had a little red on his ledger and some bad history with the big guys back in Heaven, but he was an Archangel who had prevented the Apocalypse. There was no way they wouldn’t let him in. Or so he reasons with himself, against everything the Universe keeps throwing at him. As long as there is that little sliver of hope that the former Trickster’s Grace survived and made it back, that one day he’d find Gabriel waiting for him Up There, smiling and carefree, with his face covered in candy floss… he can keep on going.

 


End file.
